The Affairs - Almost Routine
by Female Phenom
Summary: Should have been the first in the affairs series. Not all affairs are exciting and different - In fact some are almost routine.
1. Default Chapter

Affairs  
  
Introduction - I wrote this story as number one and forgot so the intro. to the series is in this one 'stead of The Ideal. This is a series detailing the WWE stars who don't play happy families. I'm not sure how many there will be, I'm anticipating about four. For each one I will pick the superstar you least expect for the part, thus giving the chance to air my views on them all. Each one will include a diva as the 'mistress'  
  
Affairs - Almost Routine  
  
"What am I doing here?" I ask myself. I hate that question but so often it I do ask it, and I honestly don't know the answer! How pathetic is that?  
  
I'm sat in the foyer of some ridiculously expensive hotel, waiting for my 'partner'. I use sarcastic quote marks because really I'm just his bit on the side, his little optional extra! Your probably thinking my bitterness is unnecessary but the you know so little! You see, I'm only here for his sake, he would never use some cheap motel room, even for me. No matter how high profile it is or how much risk it puts him in, he always wants the best, which shows what kind of an arrogant and short sighted person he is. I guess those adjectives beg the question, if you hate him why do you do it? And, as I've already told you I don't know!. Obviously I didn't always feel this way, otherwise it would never begun. He's always been like it though, it just took me a while to realise it!  
  
I look around the small room area and take in my surroundings, they are horrendous! Now, gold may be a sign of expense and may be the favoured precious metal of many, but not me! I hate it! It looks so cheap and tacky, it takes a true artist to make it attractive and whoever designed this hotel's decor was no artist. All the chairs (large padded armchairs that comfortably engulf you when you dare to sit in them) are covered in William Morris prints, mainly red. This rich ruby red is reflected through out the room, and the uniforms of the staff. The red is actually gorgeous (I own a similar shade of nail varnish) but there is to much of it, as with the gold. The sweeping staircase to my right, has a gold plated barrier with a red carpet (Trimmed with golden yellow) and along it golden light fixtures emit harsh white light that does nothing to soften the garish decor. All the tables are covered in red fabric and the reception desk is brass with a marble top. Its a wonder the 'oh so cheerful' staff don't all suffer terrible migraines from the effect of the room (Though I expect during their employment here they have been reduced to wearing contacts) This kind of place is SO him, all this expense, reducing it to cheap tack. He always insists on garish mistakes like this hotel, while the majority of the rosta are content with horrible hovels like our current motel. Not him though, but he can afford it unlike the rest. The short periods of time he spends on the road on top of the extra money he earns all allow him these ridiculous extravagances. Apparently he used to be quite happy to slump it like the rest, but that was before I joined.  
  
Our arrangement is very him to. I have to sit, wait for him to walk through the large glass doors, over to the reception and up the golden staircase. Then after a few minutes I follow him and go to the room I should have overheard him tell the receptionist. I knock twice and he lets me in, from then on we wing it. As I've said it wasn't always like this, once I relished these few moments before our meetings (though not as much as the time we spent together). I see him walk in and speak to the receptionist. 69, how appropriate! I watch him alight the stairs and almost rise from my seat to follow him. As I do my rebellious streak kicks in (along with my appreciation of the unbelievably comfy chair) and I take my seat once more. He can wait for a while I decide, while I try and figure out why I'm here.  
  
So little clues here as too which superstars I'm using. I think you might be surprised when you find out, or you may not. You'll never know if I don't get enough reviews cos I won't continue. (Come on, review, you know you want to!) 


	2. 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews, hope you like this chapter aswell.  
  
"Would you hurry up!" I shout through the bathroom door. My friend and room mate Torrie had been in there for over an hour and we were supposed to be going out in like, 20 minutes. "Just a minute" She called back "No, now!" I snapped angrily and she finally opened the door and I pushed past her.  
  
"Sheesh!" She told my back "Someone's in a bad mood" I ignored this comment, instead placing my make up bag down on the side so I could begin. Tonight was a post PPV drink and they were always fun, but tonight I was going to make a special effort, since he would be there. Not that I expected Torrie to know, I would never tell her about my crush for fear she'd tell him.  
  
30 minutes later I was moaning at my friend again, now because she wasn't ready to leave. "I'm just doing my shoes' she told me as I watched her fumble in her bag. "Really, your shoes ARE strange" I exclaimed coming up behind her, she about leapt three foot in the air as I spoke. She spun round and glared at me "Gimme a heart attack why don't you" She spat at me before turning to a mirror "Do I look okay?" She asked anxiously. I looked her over, she wore a bubble-gum pink dress, with a low neck line anda short skirt. Her nails matched as did her lipstick and bag. She wore her long blonde hair down, poker straight and lying down her back. "Yes" I decided "you gorgeous" "Thanks" she beamed "So do you!" I blushed at this, she knew I wasn't all that confident over my looks all the time and often complimented me to keep my morale up. I grabbed my bag and practically pulled her out the door and off down the hall.  
  
"Oh hey guys" We were greeted by Amy the moment we entered. She was sat on Bradshaw's lap on a seat next to the door. We took seats with them and moments later Matt, Jeff and Adam came over. Matt wrapped his arms round Torrie while Jeff and Adam spoke to Amy. It was up to Bradshaw to speak to me, but he didn't, choosing instead to join Amy's conversation. In the end I got bored and walked off and up to the bar. "Orange juice" I asked the bartender. "Playing it safe are we?" "No Glen, I just don't want to start to early" I smiled at the gentle giant stood next to me. He returned the smile and motioned towards his own bottle of bud. "But come one it's a party" he chided "Well, I guess" I laughed and called back the bartender who passed me my requested orange along with a bottle of Bud. "Not very ladylike" Glen mocked but he knew that I had such varied taste that is barely anything I won't drink. I took a swig of my bottle and looked at the Orange on the bar "Did you pay for that?" asked Glen but he answered himself with "No, cos Vince is paying" On cue we both glanced at the millionaire who was sat in the corner laughing at a joke JR made. Glen turned back to the bar but I kept glancing around anxiously. "What?" he asked "Are you looking for someone?" "No" I said to quickly "Who?" Glen asked immediately. I weighed up the choice of telling him and leant in close to whisper in his ear. "Oh," he said quietly "What" I demanded "You could so so much better!" he said sincerely. I wasn't able to wonder why he said that because Amy came over to the bar and asked me back to sit with them again. I smiled at Glen and followed her, noticing there were no seat's left. I ended up on Jeff's lap as Torrie sat on Matt's and Amy was now on Adam's. The lack of seats was explained by the arrival of Shane and Jason. I listened to their conversation for a while but was soon bored as it was all mainly drivel anyway. I watched the doorway, waiting for his arrival. It finally happened but it took me another hour before I could talk to him.  
  
"You did great out there tonight" He realised I was talking to him and smiled at me. "Thank you, you looked pretty hot out there aswell" I grinned back, thinking 'HE called ME hot! WOW!' whilst I felt his eyes travel the length of my body. I blushed under the heat of his gaze which caused him to chuckle. "Sorry, am I upsetting you?" He asked almost mockingly. I toyed with saying Yes and starting a long winded feminism speech but I chose "No" instead.  
  
From then on we chatted a bit, he brought me a drink and we took seats in the corner. We covered many subjects fleetingly and soon the time had flown by. I wanted more than anything to stay talking to him all night but Torrie came over and dragged me away to see the others. I could of killed her but decided instead to try and get back to him later. Then, fate had a different idea for me! A/N Do you know who it is yet? I hope not cos it will spoil the surprise if you do! Anyway you'll find out soon so keep reading. If I get enough reviews, then you'll find out. 


	3. 3

A/n thanks for the reviews you can find out the diva in this chapter but you will have to wait for the man. Please read and review, then I'll tell you the man!  
  
I look at my watch and realise that I've been sat in this unfairly comfortable chair for ¼ of an hour. If I waited any longer he'd be really pissed, not that I cared much anymore. Slowly I rose from the chair, smoothing down my too short black skirt and grabbing my long black coat. Giving a bored sigh I stroll to the disgusting gold stairs. I don't want to touch the banister in case I too turn to gold, like a Midas effect. I shrink back from it, as I steadily ascend the stairway from hell. Someone walking down pushes me into it. I stifle a scream as the almost frozen metal brushes my bare belly, sending a sharp chill through my nerves. I could have hit the inconsiderate prick who pushed me when I saw an angry face watching me from the balcony, at the top of the stairs, leaning on the golden rail. I want to shout at him to get off, in case it kills him but I realise the look on his face means jokes aren't really appropriate. I almost turn and go back the way I came but I know that won't help so instead I trudge up the final few steps until I reach him. He just glares at me, before turning round and disappearing to his room. I groan and follow him.  
  
I didn't see him again because he left twenty minutes later. I'd lost sight of him when Adam had cornered me to ask if I could set him up with Torrie. When I'd finally convinced him that I would try my best, he'd gone form his table and I couldn't see him anywhere. I went over to ask Glen if he'd seen him and Glen told me he'd gone. He again told me I was better than him but I ignored it. "So when are you gonna go?" Glen asked me "Trying to get rid of me?" "No, I just thought now he's gone." "I'll go when Torrie wants I guess, though she may not want to leave anytime soon." I glance at where she is giggling with Adam. "Actually I might go back by myself now" Glen looks at me for a moment then says "I'll give you a lift, come on" I glance over at Torrie before accepting his offer and following him out. When we get outside he smiles at me and says "You look gorgeous." "thank you, is there any reason you say that?" "Well, I doubt HE told you that" Glen says he with so much poison it shocks me. I glance over at him, as he climbs in the car. "What?" he asks "The poison?" "Oh, I don't like the guy, in fact I hate him! What else can I say?" "Why?" "Why what?" "Do you hate him?" "He's an arrogant prick who has so many people telling him how brilliant he is that his ego is bigger than he deserves." "Harsh" "Truth!" Glen tells me starting the car and reversing out the park. For a while we drove in silence but I was sure that there was underlying reasons for his comments. "Is that the only reason you hate him" "No, he will see that you adore him, use you to feed his monster ego then discard you when he feels like it!" "Ohh.you make it sound so analytical when you just hate him!" "Despise is a better word" At this point he leant over to turn the radio on. We drove back to the hotel sharing but a few words. When we pulled up outside the motel I climbed out, thanked Glen for the lift and kissed him on the cheek. I've always been like that, affectionate and happy to hug acquaintances without hidden meanings or ulterior motives. It was just the way I am but since I started this relationship I've stopped. I don't know why, I think its because he has scarred me but that could just be me!  
  
I didn't see him for a week after that night because he was injured, and I didn't se Glen either. He seemed keen to stay away from me, but I didn't push him. When I finally spoke to Glen he told me that I should forget about my man and find someone else because I would never be happy with him. Glen was wrong because I was blissfully happy when I was with him for the first few weeks and after that the sex made me happy. In the long term though Glen was right, as you can tell I don't enjoy it anymore.  
  
I knock on the door to room 69 and hear a deep voice call me in. I suppress the urge to just leave and open the door. "Hey Stacy" He smiles at me and I plaster a fake grin on my face as I say hi to him. I feel like saying lets get this over and done with but I know I shouldn't. "How are you?" I asked him, knowing that he likes to talk about himself. "Not so good, works tough and I'm tired, I was going to cancel tonight but I don't want you to be disappointed. "Oh how sweet" I say sarcastically but he misses the obvious edge and smiles at me "I know" He gets up and wraps his arms around me pulling me close as he runs a hand through my long blonde hair. I shudder, as he twirls it in his fingers and runs it over my shoulders. I have a thing about my hair, I just love having people play with it. It is like my most sensitive area, almost anyway. He slowly breathes on my collarbone. I felt my legs turn to water, disappearing from me, this was his intended reaction so he lay me down on the bed and why I was here floods back to me. He gently eases down my skirt and tantalisingly slowly unties my top, allowing the cool material to sliver down my body. You see the reason I'm still playing along with this charade is that he is the best lover I've ever known. I sink into the bed as he plays with my bra and I let all consciousness leave me, melting into the moment. 


	4. 4

A/N - So now you know its Stacy Kiebler. I do actually like her, I dunno why but I feel she is a little misunderstood (That and I like my pairing) and I like to show her smart, yet sensitive side. And I think she will open up a few nice twists. Anyway if you still like it keep reviewing please! Otherwise I my feelings will be hurt!  
  
I'm laying in the bed, his head is resting on my chest, his breath coming in regular shallow rises of his chest. He looks so sweet, almost innocent and its times like this I feel everything is worth it. I take this quiet contemplation time to gaze round the room. As you can probably tell I love to study my surroundings, I love to criticise or compliment the job that people have done. The ruby and gold theme runs in the room but it is made more digestible. The bed is fourposter and the posts are thick and have gilt patterns but they a dull deep gold instead of the vile shiny colour from the stairs. The covers are red velvet (not crushed) and the pillows match. All the furniture is just a plain deep wood, or marble. I run a hand over the bed enjoying the texture, closing my eyes and feeling my way over the contours of his body, encased in the smooth soft texture and my mind dances. Not many people appreciate their senses as much as they should, and I do. I use all my sense to guide me, not just my sight. The man laying next to me is the first lover I've had who even begins to understand what I find sensual and that's why I'm with him. Because as much as I insult and dislike him as a person he has grasped a difficult concept, that being variety and experimentation.  
  
The next time I saw him he came over and begun a conversation, admittedly a boring one but I didn't care because it was him conducting it. When we finished Glen came over to talk to me and I knew that he was watching as I teased and joked with Glen. When Glen had left, he looked at me and said "You have a beautiful smile, you know" "Thanks" I blushed "No I mean it, it should be seen more often" I looked at him confused, not understanding if he was being weird or flirty but I came down on the side of flirty as he shot me that sexy smile to die for. It gave me butterflies I wanted nothing more than for his beautiful warm lips to caress mine but I doubted it would ever happen. I felt a hand round my waist and saw it was Vince turning me round. "Stacy, I need to speak to you, can you go wait in my office?" "Yes, Mr McMahon" I sigh and wonder off. I don't bother thinking about why he wants me there, it will be about cutting a promo or something, so I trudge there feeling depressed that I was dragged away from him. I find Vince's office and sit in his leather swivel chair. I hate leather chairs, although I love t he smell of leather, the texture of it is too plasticy for me, all slippery and its always either sticky or icy, depending on the weather. I watch the door waiting for Vince but minutes pass without him entering. I turn the chair around so I'm facing the wall, and I close my eyes, imagining myself sat in a deep, velvety chair, disappearing into its rich folds and thick padding. I'm so engrossed with my dream chair, that I don't hear the sound of the door opening or footsteps behind me. The first thing I notice is the movement of my chair, as I'm spun round to face the door (which is now closed) and I see a male figure in front me, but it isn't Vince. His golden brown face has a sexy smirk stretched across it, he leans onto the desk his strong supple arms are taut as his hands carry his weight that is leant on the desk. His torso covered with a short sleeved white shirt, his legs disappearing beneath the desk. I look at him, staring in wonder as he just looks down at me, finally I managed to say "Where's Vince?" "I don't know, nor do I care" he says simply, taking my hand and leading me from the chair and around to him, where he placed one arm round my waist, using the other to tilt my face to him. Cockily, without a hint of fear of rejection, he gently dropped a chaste kiss on my lips, then drew back, waiting for me to push it further, which I did passionately. I wonder if he would take me there, on Vince's desk but luckily he didn't choosing instead to take me back to his hotel. The show had finished and most of the staff and rosta had left already so we got back to his car without seeing a single soul. When we pulled up at the hotel I followed him to the room. Looking back I can't believe how submissive I was in just allowing myself to be led god knows where by him, but the again who wouldn't trust The Peoples Champ? 


	5. 5

A/N Uh-huh you read right this arrogant, short sighted male is The Rock! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Or maybe you did I dunno! I tried to be original and I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviewing. I haven't been able to update because the Internet is buggered. I may not be able to get another update up for a while so I hope this will keep you going!  
  
Oh and for the confused person - I have two stories going on at the moment. One being Almost Routine (this one) That is about Stacy and the Rock and one called The Ideal -Which is about Trish and Taker. I'm writing them to compliment each other.  
  
I slowly slide out of the bed, pulling on the nearest garment to hand which is his shirt and walk out onto the balcony. I stand staring out over the pool and to the trees, and beach behind it. I want to be there, the sand pushing between my toes, the water lapping against my feet, but I know if I just leave he'll get angry. I decide I don't care and go back into the bedroom. However, when I do I see him smiling up at me, and I know that he won't care. I pick up my skirt and my own, top and glance over at him, waiting for him to speak. However he remains silent, watching me pull the skirt on and head towards the bathroom. "I'm going" I say not bothering to watch his reaction, as I know it will be a smug look signifying "She'll be back" I almost turn and tell him that I'm running away and he will never see me again but he will see straight through it. Instead I just allow him his smug reflection and do my top up. He climbs out of the bed and leisurely strolls over to me "Let me give you a hand" he says, taking the ties of my backless his hand, whilst I hold my hair out the way. When he's done he spins me round, gives me a perfunctory kiss before heading to the bathroom. I look for my shoes, and as I do them up I hear the sound of the shower start. I know he expects me to wait until he's finished before I go but I leave anyway, silently shutting the door behind me. I wonder down the corridor, humming quietly to myself. As I walk past a random bellboy I feel his eyes roaming my legs and out of reflex I shot him a flirty smile. I carry on down the corridor pause at the stop of the stairs. My inhibitions about touching the rail disintegrate and lean on it, looking down the sweeping staircase at the people milling around in the reception. I hear a voice behind me and I jump. "Are you okay mam?" "Yeah," I mumble realising I have to get out. I run the stairs, almost tripping in my hurry to escape all those people like him. I get outside and look desperately for a cab. Unfortunately I don't see one, so I start to walk down the street, hurriedly still searching for a free cab. I turn to cross the road and a car pulls up. I look in it and see Glen and Mark sat in the front seats. "Would the young lady like a lift?" Asks Mark whose in the passenger side. I reply by climbing in the back and slumping back into the seat, breathing heavily from the mad dash down the stairs and half run I did along the sidewalk. "Have you been to see him?" Glen asks as he sees my breathless state, his voice is concern mixed with disapproval. Mark doesn't wait for an answer before he says "Why do you still do it?"  
  
Now don't me wrong, mine and Dwayne's relationship isn't common knowledge in fact the only people that know are Glen and Mark. I told them both at a time when I needed to talk and I knew they are both trustworthy and caring. I think Glen had suspected anyway and he told Mark everything so I was just confirming suspicions. And they are the perfect friends over it. Both disapprove but more of Dwayne then me, they are both on my side and seem to understand where I'm coming from without being patronising. They also know to question it because it makes me consider finishing it (Not that I ever do!)  
  
"I don't know Mark, I just guess I'm so used to it I don't want to lose." I paused a moment mulling the question further "That and he's fantastic in bed" At this both Glen and Mark grimaced whilst I just laughed happily enjoying their squirming. "Stace, I have to beat the crap out of that guy tonight!" Mark moaned glancing at me, he saw my smile and groaned "God dammit I hate you woman" he laughed. I just smiled back innocently and shuffled in my seat. "Glen you just HAD to get leather interior!" "I just took what I was given, no questions asked" I squirmed again and saw Glen was enjoying my obvious discomfort "Asshole" I called at him as he pulled into the car park of where we were staying. I jumped out and brushed myself off. "Thanks for the lift guys" I said as they climbed out "How are you getting to the next show?" asked Mark "Dunno" "Well, be here in an hour" Glen told me. I gratefully thanked them and kissed each of the giants on the cheek and danced off. Travelling with the 'brothers of destruction' was always fun.  
  
An hour later I was waiting at the locked car and neither 'brother' was to be seen. "Come one" I muttered to myself, wishing they'd hurry up, I was bored! I gazed round the parking lot dying to them walk across it but I couldn't. I did Bubba and Trish though. They were laughing at a joke and I could see Bubba's eyes dancing. He waved at me and I waved back. I wished I still worked with Bubba, he was amazing fun, he had been one of my closest friends apart from Glen. I'd told him I was with Rock but when our storyline pulled us apart I told him that is was finished. He knew never to tell anyone and I never worried he would. Until Trish that is. You could see he was smitten with her and word had it that Trish liked him to. But I knew she still held a flame for Rock and if she found out that he was seeing me I dread to think what she'd do. Me and her had never really hit it off, because I wasn't her 'kind of person' Torrie was, Amy kinda was infact most of the diva's were except me. I didn't dedicate my life just to clothes make up and 'girlie' things. Sure I liked that stuff but as I've said I'm deeper than that, I like to think more and appreciated other things than what she found important. Torrie had always said that was why I got on better with the male superstars than the divas. Its also why I get on so well with Sara, Mark's wife. I didn't think Trish liked Bubba that much, I think she was too caught up on looks to appreciate Bubba for the gorgeous person he is inside. As you can tell, when I was with the Dudleyz I used to really like Bubba, not just as a friend. But nothing ever came of it because Rock got there first. I have kissed Bubba but nothing more, something I always regret about getting with Rock is that it ruined anything we may of had. I guess that's just the way it is.  
  
Bubba came over, Trish trailing behind him looking petulant that she had to speak to me. "Hey Stacy" he grinned "Hi sugar" I replied hugging him "You goin' to the next show?" "Yeah, are you?" "Yeah, I'm just waiting for my chauffeurs,.oh here they come" I waved at Glen and Mark who were coming over. "Cool" Bubba smiled "Bubba, can we go?" Trish whined. Bubba turned to her "Ermmm.Yeah" he gave me a final look and followed her to the car. At this point Glen and Mark came over. "You missed the boat there" Glen stated, to which I nodded absently. Mark tossed our cases into the trunks and we climbed in. As I relax on the seat, gazing out the window I see Trish and Bubba, Trish is being tickled by him and he looks ready to kiss her. The sound of a horn stops them and they both look up to wave at us. I look at Glen questioningly, but he just tells me "Don't want them to make a mistake now do we?" 


	6. 6

A/N - Hey peeps. Me AGAIN - Sorry. For long winded explanation of my update problem see The Ideal. Other than that..Enjoy..  
  
The Affairs - Almost Routine -Chapter 6  
  
"Stacy!" I hear someone shout my name and I turn to see who it is. The only person in my line of sight is Trish, so I turn round again and keep walking. I hear my name called again and again I can only see Trish. Then I realise Trish is the one calling me. "What?" I ask a little too sharply, I'm not in the mood to put on a dumb blonde act. "I think we need to talk" I glare at her struggling to bite back the comeback that leaps to my lips. "About what?" I ask all innocent, even fluttering my eyelashes. The effect is lost on Trish who just carries on in the same superior tone "Bubba" This catches my attention. Why would she want to talk to me about him? Unless she wants to probe me for information, which I very much doubt. "What about Bubba?" I ask cautiously. "You trying to keep us apart." I look at her incredulously (A look I've perfected in this industry, the psychos I work with) "Me, trying to." I laugh, because I would do I for Bubba's sake except I know its wrong. "Yeah, like today in the parking lot?" "What about it?" "You did the horn just to break us up" I can't help but splutter at this. "No Glen did, because he was saying bye, to be honest I couldn't give a toss what you and Bubba do, its your own business" I don't want to have this conversation so I walk away. "Really? That's not what you told Torrie now is it?" I stop and spin on my heel at this. "Pardon?" "Stacy, I don't fall for your sweet blonde act anymore than Bubba did, I heard Molly and Torrie talking about it and I heard Torrie tell her that 'Personally I think Trish likes him but Stacy, isn't convinced'" Trish put on a high voice to imitate Torrie and a low whisper for Molly "Really why's that?' 'Well, you know how she had a thing for him, and all that?' 'She never got with him though?' 'Well, she thinks she knows him well enough to understand she thinks Trish will use him, and then dump him," Trish stopped and looked at me before she reiterated the last sentence "Do you think she's just jealous, cos she missed out on him?"  
  
I glare at Trish, and her smug little grin. I want to smack her but refrain, instead I glare as I say. "Trish, something you said there was right, I DID have a thing about Bubba, and I never followed through, that's because he deserved better. Your not better. I don't know what your going to do to him, but I don't trust you never have, never will. So yeah I would warn Bubba off you but instead I'll settle for warning you off Bubba." As I say this I force my hand round her throat choking her against the wall, and I growl "He is a beautiful, gorgeous person, and he doesn't deserve to be played with by you. If you even consider hurting him, I'll take your head off, got that?" I let go of her and storm off.  
  
Not a lot of people know that I'm actually quite strong and a good wrestler. I could probably beat Trish or Lita, but I don't show it. I have the sort of body that doesn't show muscle so not many people can tell. When I joined the WWF, I sucked. Being a Nitro Girl doesn't need that sort of talent. However, it did set me up to be fit, healthy and the dancing is good for timing etc. It also made me surprisingly strong and agile. I just needed the technique. So just after Tough enough 1, I approached Al Snow, asking him if he could give me a few tips and wrestling hints. He did more that and between, him and a few trainers, I became pretty good. Al suggested me telling Vince I wanted more matches, proper physical ones, but I didn't. One side of my character that comes through on TV is that I'm quite the schemer, I always think things through and the way I saw it, keeping my ability close to my chest would give me an edge over the rest. I keep training still, I'm beginning to learn aerial moves. I'll keep learning secretly until I'm ready, then all the diva's won't know what's hit them. It's thoughts like this that I can enjoy. Even Torrie doesn't know I've been practising. You can't tell because I seem to wrestle in useless matches, wearing high heels so I look even worse. I don't mind though, I just think "You wait"  
  
I watch Trish stalk off, a slight smile playing on my lips. I'm sure you think that our little conversation was not good, but to quote DDP - It's not a bad thing, its a good thing. You see, if she has spent the time to chew me out, it must mean she thinks I could ruin what she is trying to accomplish. That I'm still important to Bubba. This means I haven't lost one of my best friends. Yet, anyway.  
  
I push the door to the locker room open and almost jump out of my skin when a silky voice says "Took your time didn't you?" "What do you want?" I snap, not looking at the figure sat in the corner watching me. "What have I done?" He asks sighing. I sometimes wonder how thick headed he could possibly be, sometimes I think that its immeasurable. "Nothing" I say glancing over at him "What are you doing here?" He gently strokes the title, and grins "I'm booked to be here, how about you?" He pauses a beat and I open my mouth to answer but he interrupts. "Glen's first night back, here to support a friend. You see I do know you Stacy" As he says this he comes up and wraps his arms around me, and leans his head on my shoulder. I have to admit I'm surprised he knows why I'm here but I'm sure he's been told instead of working it out himself. He wouldn't bother to do that much work if it didn't immediately relate back to himself.  
  
"Stacy?" He brings me back to reality with a light kiss on my collarbone. I turn to face him. "Why do you want to see me?" "I just wanted too, is that a problem?" "Why is this always on your terms" I immediately regret it. I'm beginning to sound like a petulant madam, and I know it. I try and smooth the cracks by saying "Your fighting?" "Yes, but not for a while yet." He nuzzles my neck again but I am saved by the sound of the door opening. Rock jumped back as if scolded, and for a moment he looks worried, but just as soon as it came the look leaves. In its place is the arrogant pompous one we all know so well. "See you on Smackdown" He says, trying to sound ominous. If he thinks he's leaving me to make dumb excuses he can think again. Luckily it was only Glen and Mark, so they just give me a look before sitting on the bench and looking at me. "He's getting risky" Glen states but to which I arch an eyebrow. "When I was going on Smackdown, while you were out, he was always with her, IF she could get away form Vince of course" "Really?" Glen asks surprised. "Yeah, lots changed since you were here all the time" I half smile. Glen had still come to some shows, just to see everyone but he hasn't be around enough to notice everything that's going on. "Like what?" he asks "He's turned schizo. One minute he can't live am moment without her, next he never wants to see her again. It's getting ridiculous" Mark tells him. I shot him an evil look but I know its true.  
  
If he was to actually make his mind up on what was going on, I'd probably accept it. It didn't seem like that was ever going to happen, instead I was going have choose. I don't even have to make the decision, I know what I'll have to do. It's just doing it that I'll struggle with.  
  
"Stace, you can't carry on like this" Mark tells me, and Glen nods in agreement. "I know, I know but I have to" For once I realise how I feel about this whole damn thing. "If I don't then what will I do? I'll need a new routine"  
  
A/N - Hope you enjoyed it! If you did let me know with a nice little review. 


	7. 7

Affairs - Almost Routine - Chapter 7  
  
I watch Trish stalk off, a slight smile playing on my lips. I'm sure you think that our little conversation was not good, but to quote DDP - It's not a bad thing, its a good thing. You see, if she has spent the time to chew me out, it must mean she thinks I could ruin what she is trying to accomplish. That I'm still important to Bubba. This means I haven't lost one of my best friends. Yet, anyway.  
  
I push the door to the locker room open and almost jump out of my skin when a silky voice says "Took your time didn't you?" "What do you want?" I snap, not looking at the figure sat in the corner watching me. "What have I done?" He asks sighing. I sometimes wonder how thick headed he could possibly be, sometimes I think that its immeasurable. "Nothing" I say glancing over at him "What are you doing here?" He gently strokes the title, and grins "I'm booked to be here, how about you?" He pauses a beat and I open my mouth to answer but he interrupts. "Glen's first night back, here to support a friend. You see I do know you Stacy" As he says this he comes up and wraps his arms around me, and leans his head on my shoulder. I have to admit I'm surprised he knows why I'm here but I'm sure he's been told instead of working it out himself. He wouldn't bother to do that much work if it didn't immediately relate back to himself.  
  
"Stacy?" He brings me back to reality with a light kiss on my collarbone. I turn to face him. "Why do you want to see me?" "I just wanted too, is that a problem?" "Why is this always on your terms" I immediately regret it. I'm beginning to sound like a petulant madam, and I know it. I try and smooth the cracks by saying "Your fighting?" "Yes, but not for a while yet." He nuzzles my neck again but I am saved by the sound of the door opening. Rock jumped back as if scolded, and for a moment he looks worried, but just as soon as it came the look leaves. In its place is the arrogant pompous one we all know so well. "See you on Smackdown" He says, trying to sound ominous. If he thinks he's leaving me to make dumb excuses he can think again. Luckily it was only Glen and Mark, so they just give me a look before sitting on the bench and looking at me. "He's getting risky" Glen states but to which I arch an eyebrow. "When I was going on Smackdown, while you were out, he was always with her, IF she could get away form Vince of course" "Really?" Glen asks surprised. "Yeah, lots changed since you were here all the time" I half smile. Glen had still come to some shows, just to see everyone but he hasn't be around enough to notice everything that's going on. "Like what?" he asks "He's turned schizo. One minute he can't live am moment without her, next he never wants to see her again. It's getting ridiculous" Mark tells him. I shot him an evil look but I know its true.  
  
If he was to actually make his mind up on what was going on, I'd probably accept it. It didn't seem like that was ever going to happen, instead I was going have choose. I don't even have to make the decision, I know what I'll have to do. It's just doing it that I'll struggle with.  
  
"Stace, you can't carry on like this" Mark tells me, and Glen nods in agreement. "I know, I know but I have to" For once I realise how I feel about this whole damn thing. "If I don't then what will I do? Everything would change. I'd miss it like a chore, It would be like not washing in the morning or something. It would upset my routine!"  
  
A/N - So which do you like better, this or The Ideal? One will have to go on the back burner for a while so which one should it be? Let me know in a review, Please? 


End file.
